<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken by JahStorybook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014754">Taken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook'>JahStorybook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Language, M/M, Putting The BD In BDSM, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world just months before the plague, Lord Pendleton desperately needs his manservant. Wallace knows how to serve.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I know the end is rushed and for that I am sorry. I plan on fixing that, but for now enjoy&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wallace Higgins/Treavor Pendleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Treavor was many things in Wallace's mind. A master, a lord, a friend, a boy, a lover. He was the slight and narrow teenager who always seemed to be indoors hiding from the sun while watching Wallace work, as well as the frustrated young man who had no outlet for the rage his brothers instilled in him. Wallace had a family, but they did not care for him nor he for them. Not like he cared for Treavor.</p><p>Not like he <em>was </em>caring for Treavor. The lord's moans, teetering between pleased and scared, were a blessing and a curse. Some motivating him to hold tighter onto the pale thighs he rested between while at the same time warning him that the fragile man couldn't take much more. He gripped tighter, still, head ducked down to capture every inch of him.</p><p>When the Lord jerked, legs starting to squeeze around him, Wallace moved up, biting into Treavor's hip gently. </p><p>"Higgins," he gasped, flinching away from the teeth. Wallace let up, sliding up to find what had undoubtedly starting this whole night. A dark bruise just over his stomach, no doubt from one his brothers. As he stared at it, Wallace realized Treavor was straining against the rope around his wrists. </p><p>"Everything alright," he asked, continuing up to kiss his chest. They were still finding the right line, the things that were good and the things that were too similar to the abuse he faced by his brother's. </p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>. Just didn't... no teeth." He let his head fall back, not looking at Wallace unless he had to. The servant didn't take offence to this, he knew it was because the more he saw, the more he'd want. They were already pushing it, a lord being tied up in bed by his manservant. If his brothers were to find out... Wallace shuddered at the mere thought.</p><p>Seeming to understand, Treavor's legs were suddenly around him, eyes back on his face. Wallace didn't expect words, wasn't insane enough to think the lord knew what to even say, but it helped. </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be serving me, right now? You're awfully distracted." Pushing away all the unpleasant thoughts, Wallace dug his nails into the lord's side, making him squirm. "I won't ask nicely." </p><p>"You could start with asking at all," Wallace said, turning his face up to kiss along his jaw. It was clean shaven, smooth, and he resisted the urge to run his tongue along it. </p><p>"Won't you please get back to pleasuring me, good sir," Treavor said in the worst posh and sarcastic voice he had. Wallace didn't bother suppressing his smile. He didn't return to the lord's cock, though, Instead, he rocked back to his knees, pulling his belt free. The sound of the buckle clinking made Treavor flinch, but it passed quickly. </p><p>This was the lord's favorite part, despite what he may insist afterwards. It didn't matter how much effort Wallace put into pleasuring him by mouth, or hand, or on rare occasions objects. What he wanted was Wallace's cock. </p><p>Something about that brought him a primal sense of pride, and frightened him. He was so eager, so willing, to give the lord everything he wanted, but all the prat truly wanted was Wallace. It was a bit unfair, really. </p><p>Treavor pulled against his bonds until they were tight, watching anxiously as Wallace pressed just the tip of his cock to the already slick and loose hole between his legs. They'd been at it for almost an hour now, and he hadn't let the man find relief even once. The desperation as the lord pressed down, heels digging into the bed to get closer, only made it that much easier to restrain himself.</p><p>"So desperate for me, aren't you little thing," he asked, eyes narrowing when Treavor gave a rough jerk. "You want this so bad, don't you?"</p><p>It was Wallace's favorite part, too, but maybe for a completely different reason. Every single inch by slow inch, he could feel Treavor trying to suck him in, tightening around him hungrily. It was the best feeling in the world, and he savored it.</p><p>Savored it so much the lord grew impatient and struggled against the rope again. This time Wallace took notice and stopped, eyes glancing up as if to warn him what would happen if he did it again. Treavor stopped, eyes raking over Wallace's form. He looked to be both disappointed and frustrated.</p><p>"Please," he said then, voice quiet. As quickly as he'd said he it he looked away, face growing red in the blue light of the oil lantern. Wallace was left shocked for the first time in a long time. That one little word was more that rare, it may be the first time he's ever used it with Wallace. Or anyone. Not even when Curtis or Morgan beat him did he plead. How badly he must want this, need this, that he was begging. </p><p>Wallace abandoned all previous plans, reaching down to grip one of the legs coiling around him to push it back. He buried himself so fully in the lord that it left them both gasping, but he didn't bother to stop. He thrust again and again into him, watching as he tried to bite into his arm to muffle a sudden cry a hard slap forced out of him. </p><p>Without regard for the way it twisted his arms, Wallace pulled out and turned him over, hands digging into the headboard next to the lord's hands while he fucked him hard into the mattress. He spilled deep into him, head resting on his back as he rocked a few times, riding it out until the last drop. All it took was a few more pained thrusts and a hand around the lord's rutting cock to drive him to climax as well.</p><p>He let out a few huffs into the pillow, while he came, hips trying to push back against Wallace's. They both stayed still, for a few seconds, taking the moment to just enjoy the residual pleasure. When that faded, Treavor started jerking on his bonds again, this time more desperately. Wallace untied him, standing off the bed so he could turn over.</p><p>It was only as he started cleaning up, when he grabbed his belt, that Wallace realized he'd given right into the young lord's desires without hesitation with just one word. After withholding all night, he'd broken just like that. </p><p>Looking down at the flushed lord, eyes staring at the ceiling in a complete daze, he decided it wasn't such a bad thing. Not if he looked like that after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>